


Dom Of Doms

by HyphenL



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal toys, BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hannibal is not a killing cannibal, M/M, Muder Muffin is not a fan of submiting, NO RAPE TROPE, No A/B/O discrimination dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Hannibal, One-Sided Love, Paddling, Riding Crop, Sassy!Hannibal, Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Super explicit thank you, Switch!Hannibal, Whipping, dom!alana, dom!will, eventually, h/c, negociation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphenL/pseuds/HyphenL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an ongoing bet in the Chesapeake D/S club: that a Dom would be able to make "The Ripper", aka the most confident and provoking Switch of the bay, actually submit. Alana is up to it, Will is NOT... until she sweetens the deal.</p><p>Maybe if Will had paid more attention to the title of my fic (or watched the show) he would have made the much wiser choice of staying home and watching Benji.</p><p>Sweet BDSM story in Omega Verse. No abuse, a little angst, lots of Hannibal pinning after Will not wanting a relationship thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DARE OR DARE??? Will wants to seduce Alana. Alana offers an opening. Why would she ever do that, he does not wonder as he jumps in willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is an explicit BDSM and Omega Verse story, so here goes important info:
> 
> \- I don’t personally practice BDSM and learnt all I know from actual Domina blogs. This is my personal exploration of BDSM and, as I am far from a sadist, an actual BDSM player may think this taste of whipped cream. Don’t be shy and let me know about what can be improved.  
> \- This doesn’t follow the usual Omega Verse tropes so you might be either disappointed or happy to read this. I picked what I liked about A/B/O and dropped the rest. Here's what you will find: my personal take on A/B/O hormones, Heats, Rut, Bonding. You won’t find rape, abuse, discrimination, Knotting. I’ll edit this as I go.
> 
> That being said, have a nice read!

"If I do that" Will summarised, "then you _will_ be my Sub for a day?"  

"Though you are going to fail" Alana smiled. "Which means _you_ will be obeying me _all day long_."  

"Why would you manage to tame him and not I?"  

"For a start, you don't even know his name."  

Will glanced at the other end of the noisy room, where the older man with no eyebrows was playing around with a young Sub.  

Will liked this Club. Red and black like many other D&S clubs, it was rather large, cosy, clean; the perfect spot for Alphas and Omegas who wanted to improve their self-control, and quite welcoming to Betas who did not have to worry about pheromone imbalance but enjoyed the game anyways.  

Plus, it was Alana's favourite place.  

"I know his name" Will replied. "Attila Lecteur, right?"  

He had already met him many times at Alana's, during some of her diner parties where he only forced himself to go in order to see her. The man usually wore horrid three piece suits and talked as if he was addressing an encyclopaedia, his perfectly parted hair smelling of glue or something.  

Will remembered him because once he came to a small gathering at Alana's while obviously running a fever so high he had to lay down at a point. Inconsiderate. Not to mention: gross.    

He was also far too friendly to Will's taste, engaging conversation at least once each time they met. Will had eventually started avoiding him very pointedly, and the man had finally taken the hint and stuck to very casual, very occasional chatting.  

Betas made up to eighty per cent of the population, so Will felt personally annoyed one of the few available Omegas would be that man, though he appeared less irritating now that he'd became a chance for him to hook up with Alana, his sort of friend and one of the rare Alphas around he liked.  

In all fairness, he didn't like many people.  

"It's _Hannibal_ Lecter" Alana sighed. "You've met him several times at my house, how can you not remember? He keeps introducing himself to people."  

" _Indeed_ "  Will answered in what he intended to be a posh accent.  

They giggled. Alana stretched her legs and ordered her Sub to go fetch her a drink at the bar, which she did hurriedly. Will told his to put himself on all four in front of the sofa and laid his tired feet on his back.  

"Look" Alana said, showing her a website on her smart phone. "That's the website of the bet."  

Its  title stated: "Who Subs that indomitable Sub will be consecrated Dom of Doms". In the description: "Ripper: 12. Doms: 0." Followed by a list of said loser nicknames.    

You could enter the competition or bet actual money on a winner, which all looked quite idiotic to Will's eyes.  

"Does _he_ know?"  

"Oh, yes. I doubt that he bet anything himself, but he definitely knows."  

"And that doesn't bother him?"  

"He's not exactly the kind of person that would upset."  

Will snorted. "I heard he's mostly a Dom. How could that not upset him?"  

"For one, he rejected nine of these candidates" Alana said, pointing at the list where one could read "TURNED DOWN!" at the end of nine lines. "He's very particular about his Doms, so that brings him fresh meat, so to speak."  

Will glimpsed at the list, where "Un Parfum Français" was marked as "Nice try!".  

"And you really think he'll agree on testing us?"  

Alana smiled and typed on her phone before showing it to Will.    

"The Woman In Red" was now "Pending For Approval".  

"Your call" she said.

Will rolled his eyes.


	2. That Guy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ANNOYING Guy
> 
> Will tracks Hannibal down (well, finds him at the place they both work at) and engages. More or less. Mostly less.

Hannibal was a hard worker, but at dinner time he would interrupt himself, grab a tupperware of homemade dinner and take a walk around campus.    

His coworkers had to put up with it, newcomers and clients had to bear with it –hell, even his hierarchic superior Jack Crawford had learnt to shut up and take it.  

This happened on Mondays at three, on Thursdays at four and once every two weeks on Fridays at two.  

He would walk through the yard that separated the FBI profiling office towards the University Campus and eat somewhere in there, which Will would have found odd if he had not rather felt very annoyed at the fact that the man had chosen precisely the beginning times of three of his own lectures, which made it extremely inconvenient to casually bump into him.    

He was giving a course on Criminology, thinking about it and not minding his own students (who had learnt not to try and interact with their teacher a long, long time ago), when he finally made up his mind about running late. Well, later than the usual ten to fifteen minutes.    

So one day he followed the unsuspecting Omega from his FBI office to the Campus, took a shortcut when he had the chance and pretended he recognised him from Alana's parties and had never seem him around here (which was almost true).  

The man seemed oddly satisfied that Will would talk to him. Based on their previous encounters Will had deemed him clingy enough to suggest meeting up later on, but he apparently had done too good a job at rebuffing the man for he had to provide the invitation himself, reluctantly offering to meet over coffee, tea, dinner or whatever.    

Will managed to pretend he was genuinely interested in actually learning more about Attil- _Hannibal?_ since they were both profilers, and the man agreed that would be mutually enriching since he had found Will's thesis extremely pertinent.    

"You've read my  paper" Will blurted out, startled. "It's about--"  

"Insects and the time of death. I especially appreciated the third chapter of the second part. Do you mind walking with me? I would not care about running late."  

Will was still on time (ish) for his own lecture, so he followed, then offering to pursue the conversation over coffee.    

"If you let me choose the place" Dr Lecter said, stopping in front of a door.  

"That's my class, actually" Will said. "Where were you going?"  

Dr Lecter pushed the door that led to the top of the auditorium and smiled.    

"Will you not come in? Your students are waiting."  

Will greeted his teeth and went in –so did Lecter, who went to sit on a removed chair and put his lunch on a table.  

"Oh, so you'll be eating here" Will said, a bit annoyed. "You know, it's not that I mind, but that might distract my students."  

"They did not seem to mind these past three years" Lecter smiled.  

Will frowned. "You've been coming to my lectures _for three years?_ ”

“They are very enjoyable. You truly _dominate_ your audience.”

Will tensed. “I don't--”

“Oh, but it is getting late. Please” the man showed him his desk from afar. “I would not like to keep you from your _docile_ students; they are in dire need of being... lectured.”

At that, Hannibal Lecter sad down, opened his lunch box, looked at Will... and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes! Hannibal is not an innocent baby lamb! What will you do, Will? How will you ever win that bet?  
> On a side note, I’m putting my money on Hannibal but I wrote the thing so hey. 
> 
> I’m curious about how you think this will develop. Please tell me about how the Hannigram aliens will turn Hannibal into pudding to let Will eat him up.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to win the Dom Of Dom bet and thus a date with Alana, Will meets up with that Hannibal dude to find a way to do just that.

“You know why I invited you for coffee.”

Hannibal glanced at him over his steaming cup of tea.

“I suspect it had to do with that Chesapeake website” he answered coyly.

Will nibbled on his lower lip.  

“So, you _do_ know.”

The man didn't answer and considered his beverage. 

Will scoffed. “Alright, here's the deal. I don't really care about ‘taming’ you or whatever, but I care about winning that bet. Is there any way we could find, err... a mutual arrangement?”

Hannibal sipped on his cup gently. Annoyingly silent.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Will rephrased. 

“Crass” the man muttered. 

Before Will could answer he removed the tiniest grain of dust from the side of his chair. “Please, continue” he then demanded.

Will frowned, but repressed a sneer. “I'm not a well behaved dandy” he stated. “Nor am I going to pretend to be one. But I'm rather honest, and I want to discuss this openly. You have an impressive reputation as a no-shit-taken Dom, so I guess _there is_ something that I can do for you, or you would already have walked out on me. You wouldn’t have even come.”

The man upper lip pursed up slightly.

“I was told you are quite commanding yourself” he eventually observed.

Will pondered. “I find it hard to believe you would actually want me to Top for you."

"Why is that?"

"Because we go to the same Club, we both know Alana Bloom and you had every chance to ask me to be your Dom if you’d actually wanted that."

Hannibal smiled, apparently proud of Will’s deductions. "Indeed."

He didn’t add anything to this statement. Will let out a flabbergasted sigh. "Alright then. What do you want?"

Hannibal smiled.

"You’re being obnoxious."

The other’s smile faltered. "I reconsidered. You don’t seem to have what I am looking for after all."

Will rolled his eyes as the older man made a show of elegantly pretending to leave, playing the part of—

A part. 

"You want me to _Sub_ for you" Will realised. 

The older man stilled. Looking interested. 

That jerk. 

"Well, whatever, you can leave, I am _not_ Subbing" Will scoffed automatically, forgetting an instant about his actual goal. 

Hannibal rose his barely existing eyebrows. "As you wish."

 _Shit_.

"No, wait—"

 _Double shit_.

He’d just given a Dom leverage. 

Will rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I don’t like Subbing."

"Really? I wouldn’t have guessed" Hannibal replied in the most casual tone.

The young man barely repressed a murderous glare. "I think it’s important to get a taste of my own medicine for safety purposes, but I really don’t enjoy it." He pondered. "Why me? Alana told me about you; you’re some sort of…"

He was going to say ‘high maintenance diva’ and thought better of it. "You don’t let people in, and it’s harder to get into Harvard than into your private circle of friends, she said. Why are you granting me this… this?"

He thought about all the times the guy had tried to engage conversation at Alana’s. "Why are you so interested in me?"

Hannibal seemed to weight his answer. "I enjoy exerting domination over controlling minds."

Fair enough. Will scratched his head. "You’re conscious ‘controlling minds’ don’t really enjoy that, right?"

A slight smirk tightened those odd, curved lips, and for a second Will caught himself grinning too, as he was in on the joke. 

“I observed a session of yours at the Chesapeake’s" Hannibal explained. "I found it quite... educational. I wondered if you would suffer through the same ordeal.”

 _Think about Blooms Day_ , Will told himself. _Think about that one, wonderful day of seducing Alana Bloom by having her obey that single order: trust me. Think about the walk in the park and dinner under the trees._

“So if I bottom for you this one time, you'll let me win that stupid title?”

The man tilted his head. “Perhaps. If you behave adequately.”

"Don’t give me that crap. I _hate_ Subbing, so if I do it for you, I want a proper reward. I want to win that bet."

Hannibal tilted his head. "How could I have any control over that website?"

How indee—

Wait. He’d said ‘How’. Not ‘Why do you think’, or ‘I don’t’. 

Will scoffed. "You could find proper Doms without that bet" he reflected out loud. "And it would be quite… egotistic for one to call oneself ‘Dom Of Doms’ in an open BDSM community." (No change in Hannibal’s expression. He didn’t feel concerned by that statement). "But building a proper betting platform takes time, money, and would only profit—»

Hannibal smiled fondly. "Yes?"

"The Chesapeake Club."

Will laughed. "It’s marketing, is it? Putting that out in the open?" 

"Offering an exciting experience combining both voyeurism and one’s narcissistic penchant for being the center of attention" Hannibal developed with amusement. "I was curious, and I could pay."

"Oh."

Will rubbed his scruffy beard. "Are you rich?"

"Are you interested in money?"

The younger man chuckled. "Damn, you’re annoying" he said in actual amusement. 

He was starting to relax. 

His coffee was cold now, but he gulped some of it anyway. "Though I told you I don’t like Subbing."

"Unfortunately that would mean we are through, then" Hannibal said gently. "You wanted to know what I want from you: this is it."

Will scratched distractedly at a stain on his pants. "I’ve heard you’re very hard on your Subs."

"In my defense, my Submissives like it hard."

It was a weird sentence to hear from that aristocratic mouth. Wet mouth. 

Will licked at his own lips. "Why would you want a new-by? I hate pain, by the way."

"And I enjoy submission, testing the length of one’s trust in me. Pain is but a tool which reach must be adjusted."

Will fidgeted on his seat, took another gulp of disgustingly cold coffee and made a face.

"Okay" he eventually let out. "Let’s talk about it. It would be stupid of me to close the door without even knowing what I’m saying no to."

Hannibal Lecter smiled in agreement, and got up. 

"Err… what are you doing?"

"My apologies, William; I am awaited elsewhere. I would gladly join you for negotiations though… let us say, Friday, six o’clock? I will come and pick you up on the campus. A French restaurant recently opened in town; it would be the perfect occasion to get a taste. My treat. »

Will’s mouth gapped open. "I, err… You do realise you’re taking control of the situation without any agreement on my part, right?"

Fucking Doms.

"Are you not free on Friday night?" Hannibal asked patiently.

"I am but—"

"Then it’s a date, as people put it. Have a nice evening, Will. I am looking forward to our talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLASH OF THE DOMS, DUH DUH DUMMMMMMM  
> Will is going to kill Hannibal at some point, because he’s so annoying. (Much like in the show then.)
> 
> I have written enough of this fic to allow myself a quite regular posting schedule, so see you next Wednesday for another chapter! I’ll keep the chapters short so they’re easier to read. Next week: Will and Hannibal negotiate Will’s scene. How bad could that go? *SUPER SUBTLE WINK* 
> 
> In the meantime, I’m taking bets: what kind of Dom do you think Hannibal is? (I’m also interested in what kind of Dom you’d *wish* he is, because well. Obviously).


	4. Negociation: Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Will and Hannibal proceed to spoil you about the upcoming chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should thank RoseCal for this update, because I’ve been so busy lately I couldn’t find the motivation to add any chapters... yet her comment made it. Thanks RoseCal!

Merging both preparating sessions into one pleased Will in two ways: one, they would be able to get a global view of the other's need, two, he wouldn't have to stand the guy longer than necessary.

To be fair, Dr Lecter was not that  _unnerving_. Just a annoying step towards Alana. 

"As you have seldom taken this role, I suggest starting low" Hannibal said while consulting the sheet Will had filled out for him. "I see you have not given me much options."

"There is a reason I don’t bottom" Will replied sharply, annoyed. "You're the one with options."

"I am not forcing you to do this" Lecter reminded him. "You could very well  _not_ participate to that bet."

Will sighed. "Yeah yeah, I know, I'm putting myself up for it."

The other man glanced at him in wonder. "Would it be easier for you if I were to blindfold you?"

Will smirked: "I'll feel better if I know what you're planning."

Hannibal slightly creased his upper lip. He had the most surprising mouth, all in curves and slightly disdainful at rest. Will caught himself imagining things about those lips.

He coughed. "Okay, maybe I'm being too specific, but you're much too vague." He pointed at Hannibal's application: "You’re giving me a yes to everything, short of damn right amputation, and even  _that_ you deemed 'conceivable, under the right circumstances'. How am I supposed to grasp your needs from that?"

"I thought we could discuss your own wishes and adapt a scenario from them."

"I'm not topping a guy who doesn't know what he wants."

"I want to challenge my limitations."

"There's  _challenging_ and  _suicidal_. Don't play the Dom with me now, that's extremely annoying." He rubbed his eyes with both hands. "I'm starting to understand why people can't make you Sub properly. You're not giving anything away, are you?"

"I am a proper Sub."

"No, you're taking all choices away from me. You're not giving me  _any_ hold on you. That's not the ways of a Sub. You're supposed to  _trust_ me."

Hannibal lowered his eyes, and in the shadows Will could see that he had eyebrows after all, hidden below the crease of his eye line. 

"Let us start with you then. According to this, you would enjoy riding crops and  wax. What about dog play?"

Will gasped, then laughed. " _What?_ "

"You nickname yourself 'The Handler' and have a pack of dog subs; I figures you would enjoy switching places."

"I am  _not_ a Switch, Hannibal."

The man tightened his lips. "Very well. What level of pain do you enjoy?"

"I wrote down  _riding crop_. Read between the lines."

"Humiliation?"

"I can barely stand  _this_."

"Tease and denial?"

Will bit his lip.

"I'll write this down as a 'perhaps'. So, you would be open to more... sensual games, would you?"

Will narrowed his eyes in threat, considering the ugly, well, odd-looking man in front of him. "It would depend on the partner."

"I am trying to figure out what you would consider a reward" Lecter pointed out. "Or at least a motivation."

Will's eyes wandered on the other's mouth. "That's hard to say."

Hannibal wrote down an observation. Then he rose his eyes. "What about directing the play?"

The other licked his lips, slowly. "As in?..."

"You toping from the submissive position."

"I know what that implies, thanks. I'm listening."

The other let out a slight smile. "Then we could be much less directive about it now. I would let you pick up whichever of my instruments inspire you beforehand, and then discuss the limits. Which makes me think: safeword?"

"Code red." Will rolled his eyes as the other smirked. "I don't see the point in being original about that."

"Fine. I will use it too."

"Out of curiosity, what do you usually use?"

The Omega smiled. "I have an outline. Are you interested in hearing it?"

"That was fast" Will said, shifting uneasily in his chair. "Go on."

"I suggested starting low : slaps, to get you warmed up to pain."

Will grinned, as he had just bitten into a lemon. "Let's hear the rest."

"Spanking, by hand, over the knee. I usually work six rounds of ten, but we would adapt."

Will was suddenly feeling very pitiful of his own Subs. 

"If you misbehave, paddle, hard brush, or riding crop, depending on the mood."

"What to you mean, 'misbehave'? This is not a power play."

"Maybe you will want to experiment; I should give you the option."

"Really doubt that."

"I suggest the rod as a main course. Something soft, let's say 80 millimeters, no more than five strikes."

Will scoffed. "That's a bit hard on a beginner, don't you think?" He had tested everything he put his Subs through on himself, and didn't remember the rod fondly.

"Did I forget to mention you would be physically denied release unless you pass these tests?"

Will grunted, that affirmation striking him right in his lower loins. "I guess that puts things into perspective." He couldn't help a glance towards the curvy, red mouth in front of him. "What's the poison?"

"Unless you are willing to take a strike to your most gentle parts, I suggest thin ropes. Their will properly sensitise the area without roughing it up."

Will swallowed, slowly. 

"Finally, I would like to discuss your views on touching. I can get very physical with my Subs, but I sense that would not agree much with you."

"I'm not feeling it, no" Will answered honestly, looking at the other's odd face --though he had to admit, his large palms and body were starting to grow on him.

The Omega lowered his eyes, a weird tingle on his upper lip. "What about on-going feedback? I find it easier to adapt to the moment."

Will was thinking about this mouth, again. And maybe his hands. "I'm fine with that."

"Then I think we have a scene. I will send you the details to you by e-mail; feel free to rediscuss them if you are having second thoughts about any of it."

"It's all pretty standard. I'm almost ashamed of putting the bar that low."

"Quality is the heart of it."

Will rolled his eyes. "Now, about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure I’ll be able to finish this (long, LONG) fic, but I have written enough chapters to at least share with you both a Top!Hannibal and a Top!Will BDSM scenes. My favourite part is how snarky Will is in there. And Hannibal is just as incompetent at love as in the show (but with less murder).


	5. Negociations: Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for your kind comments, they really motivated me to post more of this! Next we have one more chapter of spoiling what’s going to happen (or... well), then we’ll start with the fun.

"I heard you are very severe. I thought we could use that to further challenge my limits."

Will licked his lips. He was starting to feel very warm and tingly. "What _are_ your limits?"

"It would depend on the instrument, and on the hand that carries it."

"Let's say, lash?"

"I took fifteen once."

Will did his best to look poised. "Uh hum. Rod?"

"Up to twenty. On a good day."

"Did you cry?"

"Yes."

Will's tights pressed one again the other. He tried to relax into his chair. 

"It's hard to pick up the right instrument when you don't know what you're working with" he muttered absently.

"Are you asking me to undress?"

Will startled and looked around. The elegant waiters and high standing setting. 

"Stop teasing."

The older man smiled, and Will found it oddly endearing.

"Now that I think of it, you are under suppressants, right?"

The Alpha had not thought about asking as it was such an obvious answer. He took suppressants himself, every single day, terrified to catch a Bond like one would be of catching death. He was _not_ ready to Bond. Ever.

The Omega gently rubbed the paper sheet in front of him with the tip of his fingers.

"I did" he eventually answered. "But I am actually Bonded."

Will frowned. He had not scented any Alpha or Beta pheromones from him as one would expect from a Bonded O. 

"A mishap" the Omega explained. "Sometimes suppressants are not strong enough to impede pheromonal bonding and, well. They are useless afterwards."

"So you're saying..."

"It's an unilateral Bond. The... other one does not even know it happened."

"Oh. Sorry." 

Betas found it easier to fight the merge of pheromones that happened during a Bonding as they produced both Alpha and Omega pheromones. The latter two had a much harder time to get over it.

"Did you... I mean, it's not my place, but you did you try to talk to them about it?"

The older man gave him a strange glance.

"I did try to get… _my Alpha_ interested in me —it seemed more appropriate. But he is not very responsive. I think... Well, I should not bother you with that."

"It's fine. Actually, I think it would be better for me to know, since we, you know. I mean, that probably strikes out 'Omega Play' out of your bucket list, right?"

He saw the other tense. "I... am not adverse to it."

Omega Play involved the stereotypical re-creation of Alpha and Omega dynamics surrounding Heat. Betas especially indulged in it as they didn't suffer through the extreme vulnerability of Omegas during this period, weakening their bodies through pain and starvation or acting possessive to poorly mimic distraught Omegas and the distress of Alphas over the potential death of their mate. To make it worse, they added sex everywhere.

Will hated that game. Betas could not phantom the anxiety and hurt of a Bonded Alpha over the suffering of their mate during this period. Not even a century ago one third of Omegas used to die when not properly cared for, out of thirst, hunger, or sheer exhaustion.

Nowadays Omega Care Houses still weren't quite up to the task, because every Omega needed a personal treatment that overbooked schedules didn't allow for, unless you where rich enough to loan a room in a O-Care Clinic.

Will trembled at the thought of Bonding with an Omega. They were far too fragile. He had Bonded with one once, unilaterally too as it often happened, and _the hurt that one felt when their mate was away_. It had almost made him crazy with longing. 

"Have you tried… _breaking_ the Bond?" he asked timidly, thinking of the newly found medication that helped properly part oneself of another's pheromones -and wary of an Omega’s reaction to a method that still killed many of their own in the process. 

To hell with pheromonal unbalance. 

"No. Not yet. I... This is quite embarrassing."

"You're to get butt-naked in front of me."

Hannibal smiled. 

"I thought I was was safe from chemical discrepancies as I was under suppressants, but as it so happens that was not enough."

Will scratched his head. "Are you using BDSM as a way to control the pain?"

"Aren't we all?" Hannibal smiled gently.

He had something in his eyes then, almost tender, that unsettled Will. 

"I am not into Omega Play" he stated. "In no way, that's an absolute hard no for me there."

Especially not as a replacement Alpha for a Sole-Bonded O.

Hannibal lowered his head apologetically. "I will strike it off my list."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity and fun: according to you, what would Hannibal safeword be?
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you Wednesday!


	6. The Ripper: Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In exchange for the title of « Dom Of Doms » which will earn him a date with Alana, Will agreed to Sub for Hannibal once. 
> 
> Warning: Super sassy Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Wednesday, and Wednesday means... Will and Hannibal BDSM fun time! Now, Will, *that* is NOT a way to handle your Dom.

 

"That's not a very... playful outfit" Will commented while he was waiting for Hannibal to finish ordering his tools. The man was wearing his usual three piece attire, that a very naked Will was almost finding wearable.

"I have never been a pretty boy" the older man replied. "Please, kneel in the center of the room."

" _Please_ " Will scoffed, unused to hearing a Top asking for his Sub's permission.

A sharp snap on the side of his shoulder cut him short, like a bite of fire.

"Don't be rude" Hannibal ordered. "On your knees."

Will contained an annoyed grunt and complied. He really _hated_ bottoming.

"The protocol is as such" started Hannibal: "two strikes if you misbehave, five if you provoke me."

"And what exactly would you call 'misbehaving'" Will blurted out sarcastically —then cursed himself. It had been _really_ long since he had properly subbed for someone.

"Five" Hannibal stated. "On all fours."

Will pulled a face, but obeyed. He counted strikes, one, two, sharp on meat, three, four, very symmetrical, five _six and seven_.

"You said five."

"I said five for provoking me, two for misbehaving. You grimaced."

Will pouted, and was about to accept this count when he felt the bite of five more strikes on his back and hips. 

Probably for talking back or protesting his count. He kept shut and still.

"Better" Hannibal said.

The riding crop had left heating patches of red on Will's body that he didn't care for. 

"Knees" Hannibal said.

He was quite the concise Dom.

Two strikes. As he had obeyed, Will rose questioning eyes and Hannibal explained: "My orders are not suggestions. You shall comply instantly. What's your safeword?"

"Code red."

"If you can't talk?" 

"Two squeezes of your hand."

"Good."

Hannibal threw the riding crop right at Will's feet, almost daring him to take it. Will couldn't help a mocking glance. The man turned away, showing him his back deliberately —Will just _had to_ take the riding crop and place it on his other side.

When Hannibal saw that, he smiled. They were both smirking at each other now, and Will couldn't but feel this was much less awkward than he feared it would be. He was practically having fun.

"Pull the chair to the center of the room."

"You really dig the center of that room, do you?"

"Have you been counting? I am thinking fifteen, but let us round that up to an even thirty."

Will dropped the smile and arranged the chair where Hannibal wanted it. 

Thirty was fine, but Will didn't care about adding up to that.

Hannibal settled in the imposing chair, then looked at Will. "Well?"

Will repressed a sneer. "What do you want me to bring?" 

Two could play at that game.

"You are being extremely irritating. I think the lash, _please_."

Will bit the inside of his mouth. The lash was not in the agreement, Hannibal knew it —which meant...

Will went to take the largest leather bound whip he could find, impossible to use in a room of this size, and brought it back smugly. 

A tad less smugly when he could see that he had crossed a line.

Hannibal took the lash and got up. 

"Towards the wall."

Feeling that he would regret his mockeries, Will turned away with a pounding in his chest. He gave Hannibal his hands to tie up, then kneeled again at his command. 

He knew his own Subs would have never dared mock him this way.  

He had the time to think about it when he was ordered to put his forefront on the cold floor, exposing himself to ropes that, although quite thin, felt also extremely rough and irritating against his most tender, and now captive, parts. 

It impressed as well as weirded him out that Hannibal had been so swift and gentle when knotting him up. _He_ was not that kind of a Dom. 

"Up."

Will had a bit of an issue finding back his balance with bound arms in his back and a displeasing tightening around his most intimate member.

Hannibal was back in the chair. "Now" he started gently, "I will give you a choice. You can walk out that door now, or start taking this seriously."

Will shivered. Obviously Hannibal meant walking out that door _naked, bound and blue balled_. 

He repressed a sigh. "I'm sorry. I was nervous and disrespectful. What can I do to make up for it? »

Hannibal tilted his head. 

Okay, he was willing to accept the apology, but not quite biting yet.

Will took it upon himself to review the instruments lined up on the table. He couldn't take something too hard for him, as Hannibal would see it as a mockery again, but he unfortunately had lost the privilege to his favourite, less hurtful ones. 

He resigned himself to grabbing a small leather paddle with his mouth and bringing it back, hoping that would do the trick. 

Hannibal looked at the tool, expressionless, and Will had to fight back his urge to ask if that was the right choice. Finally, the man relieved his mouth of the paddle and tilted his head, again.

 _Oh you're fucking kidding me_.

Will bit his lip, then let out an irritated sigh. "Would you, _please_ " He almost groaned in annoyance. "You you _please_ accept my penance?"

"And what would that be, Will?"

The young man repressed a snarl. _Was he fucking asking for him to decide the number of strikes?_

He almost blurted "Why, ten, right?" but caught himself in time. "I guess fifty" he uttered, already hating himself for that. 

"Seventy? That seems about right."

"No, I said--" Will bit his lip. "Sorry. I mispronounced. Seventy."

"Eighty it is" Hannibal approved with a small nod. "In position."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is too sassy for his own good. Next time: spanking! How do you think Will will handle *that*?...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I enjoy writing a manipulative Hannibal and a dominant Will, especially since cupcake and teacup are actually like that in the series. Well, in season 3 at least.


	7. The Ripper: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eighty it is" Hannibal approved with a small nod. "In position."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I had a phobia about spanking and still feel very uncomfortable with it, but this scene was ok to write.

_"Eighty it is" Hannibal approved with a small nod. "In position."_

 

*

 

Will thought how much his Subs hated his guts when that happened. Well, no, actually _they_ enjoyed that, mostly. _He_ barely kept himself from yelling at Hannibal to go screw himself.

He laid himself across the other's legs, greeting his teeth, but nothing happened. He risked a glance up. 

 _Not right?_ Okay. He fidgeted, tried to find another, more acceptable posture, which was hard considering he was a full grown man and the chair not that full grown.

After some time, Hannibal helped by slightly spreading his own legs, and Will swallowed a curse. 

He gently slid his roped member in the small interstice, knowing that would make any fidgeting extremely painful or worse, arousing, which would bring him right back to painful as he was unable to release himself.

"Are you willing to behave?" Hannibal asked in the same firm, calm tone he had used since the beginning of the session.

"Yes" Will muttered reluctantly.

A hard, unexpected slap pulled a startled gasp out of him.

"That did not sound quite sincere. Let us take some time to rethink our answer."

A second, then two strikes, diffuse at first then painstakingly sharp, were evenly distributed on the bottom's... well. Will counted twenty hits in total, half per cheek, with a crescendo amount alternating of one, two, three... up to ten. Hopefully this was a pattern, it would help him bear the sixty... oh lord, _sixty_.

"Have you had time to think about your answer?"

"Yes."

"What is it then?"

"I'll behave. I will behave. I'm sorry."

"That sounds more believable" Hannibal approved with a gentle petting of Will's hair. "Now, I would like you to prove it to me."

Will greeted his teeth. "How?"

Hannibal didn't answer, and Will knew he had to find it by himself. _Fucker_.

The typical answer was: I'll keep my hands and feet on the floor, no fidgeting. But that was also so hard to do he _would_ earn himself punishing slaps.

"You do not seem very inspired" Hannibal remarked. "Let me help you."

Another round of twenty slaps, that had overlapped and now burnt like hell, and Will felt his hair moist with sweat. At least the pattern of alternating crescendo allowed one cheek to rest a little while the other yelled in pain.

"Okay okay, I won't move!" Will blurted out at the end of the round. 

Hannibal's gentle fingers on his neck felt heavenly. 

"You will keep your hands and feet on the floor, and stop wriggling like a freshly caught fish?"

Will would have laughed if he had not been scared of adding up strikes. "Yes!"

After Hannibal cut his arms loose he took a breath and stretched himself in position, jaw clenched, cursing internally. 

His penis was aching too, rasped and stimulated by the irritating friction of both rope and fabric. Hannibal would probably skin him alive if he jizzed on his pricy pants.

"Twenty strikes seemed fine, I think we should go with fourty."

"Nno--" Will gasped before having time to think about it.

"I beg your pardon?"

Will cursed himself. "I mean, I was very disrespectful. I probably deserve at least five more strikes." He felt tiny drop of angry tears form at the corner of his eyes.  

Hannibal considered his offer, and Will felt his stomach clench at the thought of adding even more to his punishment. 

"Five it is" Hannibal said finally, and Will sighed in relief. 

He tightened himself when the first blows started, ordering his body to _stay still, damnit!_ while his hands and toes only wished to retract and curl on themselves in disarray, and his treacherous tightened member started feeling oddly aroused at the scratching and uncontrollable fidgeting of his hips.

Hannibal was not being hard on him, he could feel it in the quiet, clinical rhythm of his perfectly calculated blows. The pain was however starting to get overwhelming, and his reddened face was now burning up as in a fever. 

He was a heavy sweater, and the floor quite smooth; he had impossibly managed to stay still but, towards the end, his foot slipped and he cursed.

Hannibal stopped immediately. 

" _I'm sorry! I slipped, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."_

"Language, Will."

Will swallowed, but couldn't find anything to say that would lessen the offense. He felt so worn off already, he didn't know how he could bear anymore hits.

"Is that... ten, then? Plus the ones I didn't get" he managed to utter pitifully, hoping the other wouldn't "round it up" to twenty, or thirty, or more.

"On your knees."

Will managed to slid down the other's legs without actually falling, his heart pounding. He felt really hot and tears were running down his face.

"I'm missing thirteen strikes" he stuttered, because he knew as a Dom he would not have let that pass.

"Do you want them?"

"No. Please, _please_ no."

"I will give you a choice, then."

Hannibal went to his table and came back with a thin wood rod. "You are out of _seventeen_ blows, plus twenty for impertinence."

Will didn't bother to protest the count.

"Would you exchange them for five hits from that rod?"

He wanted to say yes, but couldn't face either option.

Hannibal put the rod on the chair and came to him, petting his head gently. "Take my hand, Will." Will felt a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling?" 

He dumbly squeezed back, once, hesitating about the second time. 

He hadn't realized he felt so worn out. 

A soft cover was slid on his shoulders, and Hannibal took him against him gently, handing him a glass of juice with a straw. Will sipped on it gratefully. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Not that great. I'm not exactly into pain, you know that."

"Do you wish to stop?"

Will hesitated. 

"Would it help if you knew your options?"

Will smirked. "You like to play with that, do you?"

The other smiled, fondly. 

Oddly enough, Will felt extremely safe against his chest. 

"What _are_ my options?" he asked, feeling already better thanks to the fresh juice.

"Five strikes, give or take. If you can't take it, I'll give you one more, so you don't feel regretful about it, unless you really go red. If you do take it, you will be allowed to release yourself. If you do take it without moving _and_ without cursing, I will reward you... orally."

Will's eyes went straight to that red mouth.

Okay, so the guy was observant, and now he felt foolishly motivated.

"I see you are feeling better" Hannibal remarked with a smirk. 

"Let's see if you're still smiling when I owe these strikes."

Hannibal petted him fondly. "You'll eat something first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: the rod. 
> 
> Who thinks puppy Willy will take it? Who thinks he’ll break down in tears? Who’s mostly not thinking and eating pop corn in front of their screen? (spoilers: me)


	8. The Ripper: Caning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The session finishes with a blast.

After that well needed pause Will placed himself in front of the chair, hands on each armrest and legs spread apart, before Hannibal had time to demand it of him.

"Don't be late, it's rude!" he shouted cheerfully, which pulled a chuckle out of the other.

"Will you survive five blows with that attitude?"

"Will you suck me with that mouth?"

Hannibal gently stroked his back while coming to retrieve the rod. "Don't think I will make it easy for you" he smiled, sliding his hand against Will's backside, in-between his lower cheeks, to slightly fondle his tied-up genitals. Will stilled, startled, and Hannibal chuckled again. "It _comes_ without saying that, should you make a mess..."

"I'm _not_ going to make a mess."

"Really? It seems to me you are not very much in control" Hannibal whispered to his ear, still caressing oh so gently the sensitised, abused skin in-between rough ropes.

Will shivered and fought to keep his eyes opened, swallowed a moan. "Maybe we should get to it."

"Maybe I want to test how deserving you are of _it_."

Will licked his lips, let out a startled gasp at a particularly enticing stroke. "Are you inciting me to fail?"

"Are you saying you dislike... _that?_ " He used that word at the exact moment his thumb found the tip of Will's enthusiastic member.

"Alright, stop it. I want the rod."

"Really?" Hannibal asked, amused, his thumb gently circling the tiny dent at the very top.

"Yes. Beat me up, you bastard."

Hannibal probably didn't like that appellation because he suddenly squeezed Will's member very lovingly, in an unbearably enjoyable motion. 

 _Wrong approach_ , Will managed to think, tightening his hands over the armrest to keep himself from fidgeting. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Would you please give a me strike?"

Hannibal's hand stilled, but did not let go of his hold. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

_No, of course not you psycho!_

"Yes. I really wish you would hit me. Please, Hannibal."

He could feel the other' smug smirk and had to greet his teeth to avoid cursing when the blow exploded on his freshly abused body, reviving the heated burn —then exploded again, when his muscles, contracted under the hitting, released the blood they had then hold hostage.

He had to think _really hard_ about Hannibal's mouth to keep himself in position.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself too much" Hannibal mused behind his back. "Don't you rather want me to keep easing you off?"

His palm felt so soft against his painful bottom Will almost came on the spot. That Omega was infuriating. No wonder he was one-Bonded.

"No." Will was almost trembling from the self-controlled he needed to keep himself from insulting him "I would like another strike. Please."

"I am uncertain I should. You seem very unsure."

"I really, really _really_ want it" Will insisted, maddened by the soft hand running over his right cheek. "Please Hannibal. I beg of you."

That last part wasn't planned and came as a surprise to both of them; however it awarded Will not one but _two_ hard blows that helped him lessen his erection. 

" _Oh thank you_ " he heard himself hiss. " _Oh thanks for that_."

That left two. 

Will heard Hannibal approach again, probably thinking about torturing him with sweetness, so he begged him for a blow as passionately has he could, terrified he would lose control of himself there and then. And messily.

Hannibal probably understood he was reaching his limits and was merciful enough to deliver an extremely painful blow that chased Will's breath out of his lungs. His legs started shaking.

"I have been very patient" Hannibal warned behind his back. "Especially since how disrespectful you were to me at the beginning of the session."

"I know, I'm sorry" Will stuttered with a weakened voice.

"And I have been quite indulgent lately."

"Please... _please_ " Will knew what the other wanted to hear but he really hated saying it. "Would... would another blow make it up to you?"

"I was both patient _and_ indulgent, Will."

"I don't know if I can take two."

He felt the bite of the rod on his thighs. 

"That makes one" Hannibal stated. "Which completes our goal total of five."

"Please give me another one" Will begged, feeling foolish and so afraid Hannibal would go back on his word. 

"You said you were not sure you could handle it."

" _I can handle it, you sorry b--!_ " He caught himself in time. "One more."

"You were almost crude."

"Two more."

He had no idea how he had come to pilling up blows like that, but he would have fought Hannibal over it, aggressively so.

He was crying when the first one fell, and almost knelt in relief when the second and last one hit. Then he felt a gentle hand on his neck. "That makes seven. I'm really proud of you, Will."

" _Don't fucking patronize me, you sick bastard_!" Will was thinking, still in shock over the latest blows. 

"Sit back in the chair."

Over the recent bruising. Great. 

Burning in feverish waves of hurt, Will obeyed, remarking he was no longer erect and thanking the rod for that. Hair stuck to his head, wet with sweat. 

His legs were trembling, and he barely noticed Hannibal's knowledgeable hands untying the knots of his groin, until soft bangs of hair started stroking against his belly. 

"I believe you deserved it" the Omega said from below, his beautiful brown eyes raised towards Will in quiet fondness. He kissed him, that wet, dark mouth softly comforting the irritated skin, then gently licked at it, blowed hot, calming air on its length, until it was interested again and then Will was engulfed in pleasure.

 

"How did you find it?" the Omega asked after wrapping Will in a warm blanket again. 

The Alpha was slowly recuperating from, well. Everything. 

"Enduring, I guess?" he replied tiredly. 

Hannibal opened a tupperware of hot soup in front of him, and handed him a spoon. 

"For me?"

"Yes. Eat."

Will smiled. "So demanding."

The broth was good. "I'm really not fond of pain. That was probably too much for me, that first scene."

"So I noticed."

"But I did better afterwards."

"I should have given you a clearer incentive from the start. I did not take enough into account that, as a Dom, you would react better to motivation than fear."

"I'm still proud of taking seven."

Hannibal smiled. He looked gentle, at times, extremely caring, warm. "I was actually surprised you would ask for more. I thought you would have settled for simple release."

"Ah, so you _were_ trying to get out" Will replied coyly. 

"Perhaps" the other answered with amusement."But I am a man of my word."

"I won't forget that when I start working on your case" Will said with a smile, gently pinching the other's cheek. 

Hannibal lowered his eyes sort of shyly at that, which Will found was almost cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to the ones who’d guessed that Will would take it, cry about it, and still be infuriatingly sassy. 
> 
> Next Wednesday, I’ll start posting about Hannibal’ sessions, with a much different kind of Dom... Any ideas how that will go? ;)


	9. The Handler: Behind The Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got to see Hannibal’s number... time to turn the tables around!

"How are you feeling? Ready for our big night?" Will asked as he was cheerfully changing in the Chesapeake's locker room. 

Hannibal responded with a gentle, silent smile.

"Oh come on, I'm only going to beat you up" the younger man teased. "Add or leave a few surprises."

"I do feel a tad anxious" the Omega confessed, much to the other' surprise. "Not" he added when he remarked his worried reaction, "because of the pain. Did I ever tell you why I only bottomed for a Dom once?"

Will frowned, annoyed as he was pretty sure the other was already trying to take power from him.

"None of them wanted me to Sub again" Hannibal whispered. He glanced at Will. "They said I am extremely bad at bottoming. I feel... anxious you would think that of me too."

"You should have told me sooner" Will answered with irritation. "Why do they think that?"

"They told me I didn't relinquish control, which I do not understand as I truly did my best to obey." He bit his lower lip. "Will, I _am_ going to try my best. If I am not doing good enough by your standards, just tell me."

"Well for one, you should have mentioned that during our negotiation, not right before the play."

He felt pissed, but breathed thoroughly to calm himself. "I'm glad you're at least doing it now. Is there something else I should know?"

Hannibal hesitated.

"What?"

"I don't think that would actually change anything to the game" the Omega stated carefully.

"Tell me."

The other looked away, folding his clothes neatly. "I find you very attractive."

Will crossed his arms. "Maybe I should blindfold you then."

"If you prefer."

Dropping truths right before the play. Will could see where the other Doms had trouble.

"Okay. Safeword?"

"Code red."

"If you can't talk?"

"I ought to squeeze your hand twice."

"I want you to take this, too" Will added while handing him a small white pill in its aluminium wrapping. "It's Beta Blockers. Not the long-term ones, I know you're one-Bonded; it's just to erase your own scent during the play, for my sake. I'm taking one too."

" _You_ don't have to."

"Not taking any risks there" Will answered while gulping down his own pill. "I was in a sole-Bond once, I'm not taking that chance."

Hannibal nodded and swallowed the B-Blocker. 

"There will be no surprises" Will said while looking into his bag to get out accessories and wrap a thick leather collar around Hannibal's neck. 

"Is this scented?" the latter remarked almost instantly. 

"Yes. Artificial Omega scent. I wouldn't like Bonding with you, but it doesn't mean I'm not allowed some fun."

Hannibal's lips tightened at that. "It stinks."

Will rolled his eyes. Omegas usually didn't mind other O' smell. "Get used to it."

It didn't seem to please him the least and he brooded all the time Will took to cuff large, confortable leather rings around his wrists and ankles. 

"We're putting up a show for the Club, remember?" the Alpha said while checking his Sub. "I want a big grin on your face all the time."

"We are not in the main room and no-one's around" retorted Hannibal, his upper lip slightly creased in irritation. 

Will didn't answer, busy checking the contents of his bag. Then he rose the back of his hand in front of Hannibal's mouth. "Give me a lick."

The other one complied with an interrogating frown.

Will sniffed his hand. "You're still smelling good. Let's wait another ten minutes your pheromones wear off. In the meantime..." He got out a rosebud plug and a large bottle of lube.

Hannibal seemed intrigued. "I didn't think you would venture in this kind of play."

"You put it in the 'yes please' column, didn't you? Well, what didn't you. Anyways, it's also for show" he added while lubricating the small appendice. "Turn around."

Hannibal faced the wall, gently spreading his fingers on its cool surface and leaning in to grant Will better access. The Alpha clipped a fake dog tail to the plug before using it.

"Are you playing the Handler tonight?" Hannibal smiled, unfased by the cold appendice. 

"Only for our entrance. I want people to recognise me, and I want them to— well. Everyone knows you so that's not extremely necessary. Now, listen to me. This is our warm up phase: you'll trott happily next to me like a good doggy until we reach the dungeon I've rented for tonight. Then we start the play."

"What if I were to trott… _un_ happily?"

Will took his chin in-between fingers. "You know what happens if you misbehave. What you don't know is what I could give you as a reward."

Hannibal smirked. "Are we playing now?"

Will put his hand in front of the other mouth. "Give me a lick."

He sniffed it then decided all of the remaining Omega' scent would have been swallowed by the B-Blockers by the time they reached the room. 

He took a supple leather leash from his bag and clipped it to Hannibal's collar. "On all fours, shoulders next to my legs. Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m overworked at work nowadays, so don’t hesitate to send me a reminder on Wednesday if you see I haven’t posted the next chapter!
> 
> Will Hannibal behave?... Well, does he ever!


	10. The Handler: Bad Sub!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will starts his BDSM session with Hannibal... and it doesn’t god well, but in the bad way.

"I told you I would punish you if you misbehaved" Will informed Hannibal calmly when they reached the room he had rented for their night together. 

Neatly seated at his feet, Hannibal gave him a surprised look. But he didn't start to think about what he could have done wrong and simply waited for his Dom to pursue his speech, which annoyed Will. 

"I _just_ implied I am not satisfied" he clarified.

"My apologies, Will. Thank you for notifying me for I had not noticed. Would you please allow me to repent for my errors?"

Will had actually been happy of his obedience, and merely wished to unnerve him before offering a reward; but that automatic reply annoyed him. 

"You don't seem extremely sincere."

Hannibal rolled on his back, exposed, in repentance.

Which did not seem at all genuine either, although it didn't seem he was mocking him. It felt robotic, learned. Fully controlled. 

 _Huston, we have a problem_.

"I'm starting to see where your other Doms had an issue with your behaviour."

He didn't wait for a reaction and walked to the table where he had previously laid his tools down. He put his bag on a nearby chair and reached for a small latex hollow egg that contained a tiny rolling marble. 

"Come here."

The other obeyed on the spot and hurried to Will's feet, uncaring about his already bruising knees and hands. 

Clearly, pain wouldn't break him.

Will relieved him of the fake tail and replaced it with the tailed egg. He had not planned on using this kind of play much, but was starting to rethink his whole agenda. 

"Now, I want you to apologise for mocking me."

Hannibal swallowed his questioning and apologised. 

Will slapped him, hard.

"You're doing it again."

"Please accept me an apology anew" Hannibal replied, annoyed at not getting it. 

"Do you even have to ask?" Will retorted, frustrated at his unmoved attitude. He slapped him twice again, on the already reddened cheek. "Feeling more inclined to pay me proper respect?"

"I am sorry about that" Hannibal replied immediately —still in an unnerving, clinical tone.

" _Do you even see the problem?_ "

Many Subs protested when they did not understand why they were being punished, but apparently Hannibal was going to take it without a pip.

"I must apologise again, for I do not" Hannibal answered. 

He was sincere. Very woodenly so. 

Will sighed. 

"I... _am_ truly sorry" Hannibal repeated cautiously. "I do want to please you, but clearly am not. Would you please tell me what to do in order to correct that?"

"On your elbows and knees. Feet in the air, eyes closed."

Hannibal immediately got into position which gave Will some time to think.

He didn't want to give up now, but had to face the possibility. He had to figure a way to get Hannibal in the play, make him react to what was happening, else this wasn't a game anymore, just some idiot beating up some other moron.

He went to his tools and slid his fingers against their reassuring warmth, hesitating between the selection of brushes, straps and paddles he had prepared for the first part and finally picking up a heavy eight centimeters large, fifty millimeters thick leather strap. It had not been his first choice and he actually intended to use it in case of misbehaviour, but he felt pretty sure he would need at least this much to pass through his Sub's first barriers.

Hannibal was impressively fit, resisting quite easily the strain of his painful position. However, his muscles started protesting on their own and he started trembling —but he didn't beg Will to release him from his duty, fighting against the pain instead until he simply collapsed.

"Stay still" Will ordered when he saw him try to get back into position. "I told you to hold. Why did you stop?"

He knew very well why, it was impossible to maintain for too long, and Hannibal could have sprained a muscle trying too hard. 

"I am sorry. I didn't want to stop, but my body is not strong enough."

"Why didn't you say so?" Will asked sternly, annoyed at having to retrain him entirely. "Do you realise you could have gotten hurt?"

"I must apologise again. I was trying to obey you."

"Get up."

He had barely gotten on his feet that Will was slapping him twice. "Who's in charge of hurting you?" he growled.

Hannibal startled. "You are."

"Who's in charge of any decisions you make?"

The Sub was more confident then. "You are, Will."

Will winced, unused to hear his actual name during this game. Stupid conditions.

"You're not that stupid. What's your conclusion then?"

"I must tell you if I am about to get... Hurt." Hannibal paused at that, then gave a small glance at Will, who answered by slapping him some more.

"If I tell you 'get in position', you 'get in position', you don't 'get hurt'! I decide if that happens. Let's try again, see if you've learned. On the floor, resume the position."

It didn't take five seconds for Hannibal's body to start trembling all over.

"Flat on the floor."

Will was pissed. "What did I _just_ tell you?"

"I was not... I don't think I was hurting" Hannibal answered cautiously. 

Will bit his bottom lip to avoid actually fucking beating him up. 

He took a deep breath instead. "Do you actually want to Sub for me?"

He could see a faint twitch of panic on Hannibal's face. "I really do" he answered poisedly.

So, that's his motivation. Or rather, his fear, Will corrected himself, reminded that the Omega was one-Bonded and probably afraid of another rejection.

The issue was, he was more scared of failing than of pain. 

"I don't believe you."

"How can I prove it?" Hannibal answered immediately, actually tense. 

"What do you suggest?"

"What about lashes?" the Omega offered hopefully.

Fuck. That idiot had done his research. He new how much that turned Will on, and how few of his own Subs could take a heated whipping. 

"How tempting" Will answered regretfully. "But you're not ready for that. You're not good enough."

"I can take it" Hannibal replied instantly. "If that's what it takes to convince you."

His phrasing was interesting, Will noted.

"Who is the judge of what you can or cannot take?" he replied coldly.

"I apologise. Of course you are more aware of it than I am."

He didn't think a word of it and it showed. 

"On your knees."

The Omega didn't seem to notice his own limitations. Will suddenly understood why he had deemed amputation "conceivable" on his bucket list.

"I will give you one chance" he offered. "Be attentive."

Hannibal seemed all ears.

Stupid lost Sub potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal, no. Well, yes, but not this way. Well, yes this way, but not... fudge, even in AUs you’re an handful, Hann!
> 
> How the hell do you think Will will figure this out?


	11. The Handler: Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal didn't seem to notice his own limitations. Will suddenly understood why he had deemed amputation "conceivable" on his bucket list.
> 
> "I will give you one chance" he offered. "Be attentive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Wednesday, and on Wednesday we get... porn! Kinky porn, at that. Starting to enjoy ourselves, are we?

 

"I am going to strike you. For each strike, you will give me a number. One: unpleasant. Two: let's hope that will not cary on for too long. Three: I can bear it. Four: I wish that would stop. You have a question."

"Yes."

"Zero means pleasure and five is Code Red, both of which ought not to make that list. Did I answer?"

Hannibal looked at him with fondness. "Yes."

"Alright. Go lay on that sawhorse, face down."

Will picked his favourite riding crop and went to place himself behind the Omega. "I want to make myself extremely clear for this one, Hannibal. If you lie to me, _even once_ , during this exercice, we are done. Is that understood?"

Hannibal hesitated before answering slowly that it was.

"Good. Now, close your eyes, think of nothing, then of a number. You are allowed to ask for reminders or clarifications. Ready?"

"Yes."

Will replied with a sharp hit on the ribs right under the armpits, which would have felt _very_ unpleasant and easily a two point "ouch!" in his own case.

"What's your number on this one?"

Hannibal licked his lips in ponder. 

"Remember I'm asking for the truth, not a scheme to get your way."

"One." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's continue."

Will hit him exactly on the same spot —thanks to the precision of riding crops. Now, that would hurt.

"Number?"

"One."

Surprising but not impossible. Will had a very low tolerance for pain, and clearly Hannibal could bear much more. He started again, layering blows slowly to give nerves time to take it and adjust until Hannibal paused, hesitated, and finally said two.

Which was horrible news because at this rate, to reach a four Will would have to dig a hole in his flank. Or very good news, depending wither you were a sadistic Dom who loves to beat the crap out of their Subs.

Will put his palm over the scarlet mark to ease the burn as a reward for Hannibal's honesty —a startled expression of gratitude flashed on the Sub's face. 

"I might just be able to do something with you after all" Will said in a purposefully gentle tone —and he was right, he could see Hannibal reach from under his frozen attitude at the praise.

This would be tricky, but he enjoyed a good challenge.

"As a reward, I will allow your flesh to warm up one of my toys."

He went back to his paddle, caressing lovingly the leather under his fingers. "Obviously, my previous order stands: when I ask you the number, you have to answer truthfully or we simply put an end to all this."

Hannibal was waiting for him patiently, eerily still on the sawhorse, absolutely uncaring of how ridiculous a grown man looked like with his naked ass up this way, which made him oddly appealing. Will went to him to show off his leather tools happily, commenting on its small aerodynamic holes and force of impact. 

Usually that served him well in impressing his victims and amplifying the following punishment, but Hannibal only looked at him with fond amusement, and Will ended up feeling foolish. 

"You realise this will be beating the crap out of you soon?" he asked, loosing the attitude.

"Anything for you, Will" Hannibal answered with a gentle, trusting smile. 

Will sighed, feeling unmotivated. "If you are not afraid, how exactly am I supposed to enjoy this?"

He couldn't exactly beat the man up to a pulp until his non-existent survival instinct kicked in. 

"I do feel pain" Hannibal reminded him warmly. 

 _Okay Will, you can do this_ , the young Alpha told himself. _Think about his motivations and fears. Motivations: ... subbing? Making me look like a fool? Shit, that guy is crazy. Alright, fears. Fears._

Failure.

You _can_ do this.

"Start counting backwards from a thousand" Will ordered. 

He was obeyed immediately and smiled. He laid the paddle on Hannibal's back and started warming his bottom up with a firm hand, carefully avoiding the rhythm of Hannibal's counting, or suddenly meeting it. This started probably a low One one the Sub' scale of pain; the pleasing ingredient, which cheered Will up greatly, was that little latex egg he had planted sooner.

Each strike had the marble inside jump around and twitch, stimulating and distracting the Sub. 

"What your number?"

"One."

Will grabbed his ridding crop and proceeded into making that a two, eventually satisfied at the other's checkered body. 

He had not prepared much for any kind of sexual play; Hannibal was not his type and he had accepted the scene on the understanding that he would be able to let out his sadistic side. However, pain would not phase his Sub, which was unacceptable as Will plan consisted in turning him into a puddle of sobbing stutters, and he seemed more receptive to the sensual. 

He therefore left him for a moment, kneeling in the room with the generally upsetting task of masturbating himself until almost reaching complexion, then stopping for twenty seconds before starting over. 

This gave Will time to look around for borrowed material, for once knowing he would be obeyed blindly. 

Hannibal was pulling a face when Will entered, greeting his teeth and yet pursuing the exercice with dedication; he was almost endearing. _Actually_ endearing when Will told him to bend over and _he didn't take it as permission to interrupt his own torture_ , obeying with a slight grin of discomfort. Will was now amused and relieved to have thought of an alternate to what had otherwise started as a dreadful scene.

He gleefully placed in the inflating plug Alana had allowed him to borrow, delighted in its effect over the Sub's breath. 

"How are we doing over there?" he asked with a grin. 

"I would say a two" Hannibal cautiously answered. 

Will was about to playfully slap his flank when he saw the other tense and almost recoil at the contact. "Are you trying to deprive me of what I want?" he growled, both amused and extremely satisfied to have found leverage, fucking finally.

"My apologies. I am not certain I could keep going without making a mess if you were to touch me."

"So?"

Hannibal swallowed. "You said you would not enjoy that."

"Of course not. But is that reason enough for you to decide in my stead what is good for you?"

"No, I am sorry. Would you please tell me how to-"

"Are you giving me an order?"

"This was not my intent. I apologise for it."

"An apology won't cut it. You tried to take a decision in my stead."

"I realise it now. Would you please..." Hannibal interrupted himself, noticing this was a sentence Will had not approved off. "Whatever punishment I deserve, I will take it gladly."

"Stop touching yourself while you're saying that. Don't you realise you look like a perv?"

Hannibal complied with the tiniest hind of a smile and Will almost let out a chuckle at his own hypocrisy. "On your back."

Will took advantage of the occasion to adorn him with a vibrating cock-ring, which remote he hid while taking himself to the sawhorse, where he perched with a grin. 

"Have you even stretched yourself with an inflating plug?"

"No."

"Do you know how it works?"

"Press the inflating bulb until it stretches, hold it until it gets confortable, repeat the process."

"Of course you would know, you little pervert."

From the floor Hannibal slid an amused glance towards him. They _were_ starting to have fun. 

"Look at the wall. What's your number?"

"One."

"Turn that into a three, or my big ding dong will rip you in half."

Hannibal tightened his lips to repress a laugh, which was kind of adorable. Will decided this would be the perfect moment to turn the vibrating cock-ring on, and chuckled when the other gasped. 

He played around with the remote for a time, staying away to hide his occasional fit of giggles, especially when the older man started involuntarily fidgeting on the floor like a cut in halves maggot. 

 _Let's see if he's learnt his lesson_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, paddling!
> 
> Hannibal is being good, isn’t he? Will might even be warming up to him... 
> 
> A question to my readers: have you actually practiced BDSM? How did it go? What’s your favourite thing about it? I have not finished writing the whole thing (though the present scene is all done), and I wonder... what should Will do to Hannibal next? Or Hannibal do to Will? 
> 
> Kisses all around darlings.


	12. The Handler: Paddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "I am going to strike you. For each strike, you will give me a number. One: unpleasant. Two: let's hope that will not cary on for too long. Three: I can bear it. Four: I wish that would stop. » 

 

"Will."

At last.

Will pretended not to ear so the Omega had to talk louder. "Yes?"

"I really don't think I can keep this up much longer."

" _But we've just started_ " Will protested in his most innocent tone. "Can't you control yourself, my little pervert?"

Hannibal didn't answer, lips tightened, which made Will switch off the vibrations. The older man sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"That was _very_ disappointing" Will mused, taking care not to sound too stern to avoid actually hurting his feelings —he could see how mad at himself Hannibal already was. 

"I wish I could make up for that."

"Hum hum. How?"

Hannibal hesitated, then licked his lips. "I will not presume of knowing what would actually please you."

"Try me."

He was smirking mischievously and the other couldn't help a coy smile. "I noticed you picked up that paddle twice without using it since we began."

"Are you suggesting my memory is short?" Will warned him playfully.

"I am considering the possibility that you may have thought about using it" Hannibal answered carefully, still smiling. 

"As it happens, you are the one with a short memory, for as I recall _I_ _am the only one_ allowed to think here."

Hannibal repressed a chuckle, looking at Will with fond amusement. "Sorry Will, I entirely forgot about that. My memory is, as you said, extremely poor..."

Will wanted to fake anger, but it was far too hard while looking at that nude, smiling man cheerfully laying on his back with pieces of odd looking equipment sticking out his butt. Plus, Hannibal didn't seem to need a stern Dom to obey. He seemed much more motivated by pleasing Will and controlling his own body than by fear of pain, and Will was finding he liked that. 

That made him rethink his whole personal way of playing BDSM. 

He kneeled over the laying Omega, one leg on each side of his flanks, and put his hands on the other's shoulders. "You know, you have been very good until now" he whispered, delighted by the sudden widening of Hannibal's pupils. "Do you still want to please me?"

"More than anything" the Omega murmured, which send a shiver running along Will's back. 

"Then you will go get the paddle" Will smiled while letting go of Hannibal' shoulders but keeping his legs on each side of him. 

Without even having to be told so, Hannibal started extracting himself from under him slowly to avoid touching his skin, which was made especially tricky by the unfortunate positioning of his erection. 

Will had never indulged in sexual plays with his submissives (well, once), and would have scoffed if told Hannibal would be one to change that. But there was something oddly sensual about this adult body sliding delicately below him, careful not to graze his skin as if it were infinitely precious. So satisfying in fact that Will, feeling the coldness of the still inserted pump threaten to touch him, pretended it actually had and got Hannibal back in place to start over. Five times. 

By the sixth he knew he had to stop this, because his fevered brain could only think about grabbing the older man to pull the pump out savagely and replace it by a pumping of his own. 

Hannibal wasn't even attractive, just, well. The light on his face made it pretty interesting to look at, carved like a sharp mountain with appealing lips over that entrancing cave. 

And his body wasn't that bad. Broad. Fit. Elegant in gestures. 

Will got up and went to his table, giving the Omega his back to avoid revealing too much of his own excitement.

"Is that plug still up your butt, my little perv?" he asked mockingly, knowing very well the other was awaiting permission to get it out. "You really seem to enjoy it, I wonder what else you would like having in there, pumping in that naughty ass of yours."

He took the paddle and turned back with a smirk, opening the top three buttons of his light blue shirt to show off his chest.

And cool down a little.

"Well?" he said at noticing the Sub had not batted an eyelid.

Hannibal took this as a signal to get rid of the inflating device and let its air out before pulling it out. He then carefully put it away under the table before kneeling at Will's feet. 

Will involuntarily slid his fingers through the ashen hair, petting him gently. Usually, he would have yelled at his Sub for mocking him, that pump wasn't going to wash itself, was it?

He didn't feel the need to exaggerate right now. Hannibal's hair felt soft under his palm, and the man didn't fear him. Didn't fear anything at all but disappointing him.

Will wanted to test his trust.

"Now we’ve stretched you properly, what about warming you up for proper penetration, hum?"

Hannibal blushed, his startled eyes engulfed in blackness. Will smiled and petted him again before sending him back to the sawhorse.

He went to open the room's door and kept it this way after having gone to Alana and talked to her. Curious people could now sneak a peek, which was the perfect timing as Hannibal was finally in the proper mindset.

He took his paddle and went to the laying man, reminded him the number rules. 

He looked so trusting, smiling gently to him with an adoring glance, kind of beautiful.

For his first blow Will used all his strength, leaving a red mark across his bottom which immediately started burning.

"What's the number?"

Hannibal's lips were tights. "Two."

Will chuckled and slapped him again, careful to avoid the first mark. "Still a two?"

Hannibal nodded, grinning in discomfort.

"Tell me _the moment_ it turns into a three."

"As you wish."

Will refrained himself from grinning happily. 

Now the fun would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: « Trust »! Thanks to everyone who answered my previous questions, it was very interesting. 
> 
> Now, I’m gonna tell you a secret: in the next chapter, we’ll see Alana and a submissive of hers. I’m taking guesses! Who do you think I picked?


	13. The Handler: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is finally in the right set of mind! Time for Will to display his own brand of Domination... 
> 
> Warning: mentions of non-con (zero actual non-con in this fic though)

Will quietly went back to turning the skin from over his knees to the top of his bottom to a cute shade of pink. He had been careful to avoid overlapping, knowing pain would turn sharper the instant he did. Absentmindedly, he proceeded to rub and squeeze the heated flesh, both to give himself a laugh at seing Hannibal try to keep still yet involuntarily fidget under his touch and to lessen later bruising. Alana entered at his moment with one of her own Subs, and Will greeted her with a smirk. 

"How is it going?" she asked, approaching the pinkish canvas with interest. 

"We had some time to warm up" Will answered. "Hannibal is being very obedient. Are you, my dear?" 

His Sub blushed as deeply as his marks. 

"He likes the attention" Will told Alana, looking at what she'd brought with interest, a small, nervous man with a tendency to look either arrogant or scared as a rodent. 

"Equipped as you wanted" Alana pointed up, showing the enormous strap-on he had trouble walking with. "Doesn't he look ridiculous?"

They giggled, and Will gave Hannibal a hard smack that overlapped over the others in a reddish hue. His Sub startled, glancing at him nervously, eying the two others in displeasure.

He had written in his hard limit column that he strictly forbid anyone but Will from touching him, adding that he would rather not obey another Dom than him. Will remembered that _vividly_.

"Look who's here to visit!" Will mused, messing with Hannibal's hair. "That's a friend of yours, my darling little creep, that Alana was generous enough to loan us!"

"Thank you, mistress Alana" Hannibal muttered with zero conviction. That awarded him two sharp snaps from the paddle. 

"What did I tell you about enthousiasm?"

"Such a lovely gift, _you shouldn't have_ " Hannibal corrected sarcastically, awarding himself another set of blows. 

"You'd been doing well until now" Will remarked. "What's changed all of the sudden? You don't trust my decisions anymore?"

Hannibal bit his lip, and lowered his eyes. "My apologies. I will behave."

"Maybe I should help" Alana offered, pointing out at the paddle. "Teach him some manners."

"Oh, Alana, you would be too nice to him. He needs the roughest treatment, I tell you."

He illustrated himself with a new set of blows, which where turning his Sub' skin deliciously red, almost translucent. He plunged his fingers in that strawberry sea to knead it with pleasure. 

"So, you say your Sub is a snob?"

Alana smirked and gestured to Chilton to come and kneel at her feet so he could hear them discuss about him. "So arrogant. He's a prick, really. He truly believes his little dick is good enough to please someone."

"So you granted him the experience of an actual one to learn him about the world? How generous of you."

Will couldn't help grinning at the beautiful Alpha, excited by her presence and amused by the scene she asked him to participate in. They kept humiliating her Sub according to her script, and Will had fun using Hannibal (his roughed up bottom more precisely) as a example for Chilton to follow.

"Look, _that's_ a good Sub" he would tell the little man while giving a sharp paddle snap on the reddened skin. "Look how well he takes it. You should be more like him!"

He savoured both the bitter look on the small man's face and Hannibal’s stoic annoyance. 

At some point, Hannibal cleared his voice to quietly tell him he had reached number three. 

Time for Will's own script to develop. 

He consciously finished turning Hannibal's bottom red as a cheery then pretended to check his work by manhandling it roughly, until his Sub tensed in pain. "That seems fine to me!" he joyfully fully cheered with a sharp little slap on the darkest area on sight. 

Hannibal twitched but managed to stay still. 

"You've been very good" Will said while sliding his fingers through ashen hair. "Such a good boy, you know that? You deserve a reward."

He petted him gently until Hannibal started to believe that, maybe a tad longer than necessary. 

Then he snapped his fingers and, when he 'happened to notice' Chilton had not immediately understood that he was demanding of him to go position himself behind his own Sub, he gave a knowing glance to Alana. She was waiting for this cue to severely reprimand her Bottom, accusing him of being slower than a snail and slapping him quite a bit in the process.

Will was enjoying the show when he noticed his hand was still petting Hannibal distractedly. Their eyes met, and Will could see the other's discomfort.

"You don't seem very enthousiastic about getting that reward" Will mused. "And you know what I told you about enthousiasm."

"Would _that_ please you?" Hannibal asked in a very low voice, scrutinising his face. 

"Seeing you pegged by a tiny man? That would be hilarious."

Hannibal was too tired, or hurt (mostly hurt), to think straight, or he would have not taken this as seriously. "Anything for you" he whispered quietly.

Will had been hesitating between mocking him with a reminder of his former enthousiasm at the prospect of Will taking him and with a reminder of the possibility of that ridiculous man mounting him in a few instants. But the gentle gravity of Hannibal's affirmation cut him short and clenched his heart for no reason.

"You would actually let me do that?" he asked, wondering if he wasn't slipping out of the game. "Let me cross that line?"

"Would that truly please you?" Hannibal repeated with the same earnestness. 

"Yes" Will lied, getting back in the game though barely. "I would be able to see your face."

Hannibal sighed, tired by the pain of his aching body. "Then I would let you cross that line."

Stupid Sub. There was _no_ way a good Dom would renegotiate hard limits during a scene, especially when their Sub was so obviously...

Will gritted his teeth. Either Hannibal was the best actor, or he was quite smitten with him. And he would know quite soon which was which.

"Mr. Snob promises he will be good" Alana told him as she approached them, satisfied with her latest punishment of the smaller Beta. Chilton was now standing stiffly right behind Hannibal, with red cheeks and teary eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Will insisted. "I don't want him to fuck up, so to say. Does he know how extremely lucky he is of mounting _my_ Hannibal?"

"He asked you a question" Alana mocked happily, and her Sub sniffed a long answer to indicate that he was.

He didn't seem extremely pleased at the prospect either. Probably because his own penis was trapped in a small plastic cage and that using the strap-on on top would be very uncomfortable if he enjoyed himself too much. 

Alana didn't help by handing him a bottle of lubricant and explaining its usage to him in extremely detailed terms.

Hannibal flinched when the cool liquid fell and slid on his heated flesh, and Will gently took his head between his hands. "Are you sure you are up to it? You can tell me, I won't be mad."

"I would do anything for you, Will" Hannibal answered quietly, even though the Dom could feel his pulse increase below his fingers, and see his pupils widen in fear. 

"Even though you won't like it one bit?" Will insisted. 

"I trust you."

He didn't mean "I trust you to stop this". 

He meant: "I trust you with my life".

"You know we've prepped you enough, so it shouldn't hurt too much" Will managed to mutter, feeling utterly foolish under the gaze of these adoring eyes. "And I'll be here, I won't let go of you."

Chilton put his latex dildo on the red backside, as instructed by his Domina, and started sliding it in slow, swallow motions over the abused skin. 

Hannibal tensed, repressing an urge to curl on himself, and grabbed the side of the sawhorse as he was tacitly not been allowed to touch his Dom.

"We can still stop it" Will whispered, still stroking his hair gently. "Is that what you want?"

"I want what you want" Hannibal murmured. 

For a flashing moment Will crossed the line. He thought, " _prove it to me, then_ ". He thought he wanted him to cry for making him feel that way, for making his heart ache in longing, in foolish hope he would be saying the truth.

He was saying the truth.

Will kissed his forehead, as if to support his upcoming pain and humiliation. Then he rose his head, feeling Hannibal lean as much as he could towards him for reassurance, and froze.

" _DID I SAY YOU COULD TOUCH HIM?"_ he yelled at the top of his lungs, startling even Alana who knew this was coming. " _Did I say you could lay ONE of your unworthy fingers on MY Omega?_ "

Chilton was trying his best to look even tinier, trembling in fear and babbling excuses even though he had not, absolutely _not_ touched Hannibal. Not even grazed him. Alana had told him not to. And she was convincing.

Will let go of Hannibal's head with a last gentle stroke over his cheek to march on the other Sub, who was now being scolded by Alana too and couldn't look more distressed.

They roughed him up a little, playing anger and disappointment, mocking him and humiliating him until he was begging Alana to punish him for this crime (which he had not committed).

She generously accepted to give him another chance (through a lot of spanking). 

Will was feeling cheerful again when they left, Chilton babbling excuses and Alana sending her friend a knowing look of amusement. 

Will was expecting Hannibal to look relieved, even amused now he was in on the joke, so he felt extremely confused at his look of extreme guilt and devastated distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had a really rough time at work... but I’m now free as a bird (that now works at home), and I’m starting to feel better so... posting smut! Congratulations for the people who guessed Alana would be Doming Chilton, our favourite non-hero!
> 
> Now tell me, lovely birds, why is Hannibal so upset? Is it:  
> A/ He’s angry and would like to snap at Will  
> B/ He’s hungry and would like to sex with Will  
> C/ Season 4 is not up yet
> 
> You can obviously pick option "D/ Your own answer" but I’m the writer and I'm telling you, it’s actually option E/


	14. The Handler: A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't mean "I trust you to stop this".   
> He meant: "I trust you with my life".

 

"What's wrong?" he asked at the same time Hannibal blurted " _I am so sorry."_

"One: you don't speak _before_ I tell you too" Will replied automatically, reassured this was about something Hannibal had done an not a psychological miscalculation on his part. "Two: _what have you done?_ "

Hannibal looked _actually_ scared, so it was probably a very disappointing mistake. Plus, he couldn't bring himself to say it and rather lifted himself slightly over the sawhorse, face as flushed as his cheeks.

So, a miscalculation, alright, Will thought upon noticing the sticky mess on Hannibal's stomach. What had it been? The touch, probably, petting his hair for too long, and, ah, well, saying " _my_ Sub" while yelling at Chilton. _My_. Possessive. To a sole-Bonded Omega who was into Omega Play.

Well done, Will. 

On the other hand, Hannibal seemed actually distraught for once, truly ashamed of his loss of control and terrified of Will's reaction.

"I thought you could handle more" Will started quietly with a touch of fake guilt. He pretended to look disappointed by his own failure, which turned Hannibal very pale.

"It's my fault" he offered immediately. "I should have tried harder. I was too busy thinking about myself, when I should have trusted you and..." He seemed at a loss at what to add then. "I am sorry I ruined this."

By "this", he meant "the scene", carefully planned with Alana to bring him to the verge of his emotion, to push him, and that he had ruined by losing control over himself instead of overcoming the challenge.

However he wasn't ruining it. He was scared. He felt vulnerable, open. Will had worked hard to reach this point, and a stupid "my" had sufficed.

"I didn't expect _my_ Sub to lose control this easily" he stated bitterly, and Hannibal decided to slid down the sawhorse to kneel at his feet with begging eyes. 

"I will try harder" he offered, visibly concerned Will would discard him on the spot.

" _My_ Subs don't usually _try_ " Will retorted, but in a more mischievous way so Hannibal would gradually get out of his state of genuine worry to go back to their game.

He seemed to catch on. "I am very sorry this happened" he apologised again, still upset but less frightened. "I will make sure this never happens again."

"What, by cutting your balls off?" Will joked —he interrupted himself when he noticed the look on Hannibal's face. "Don't cut your balls off."

He sighed and had the other stand up. "Alright little creep, a short break before we go on. First: stop pushing yourself over the edge. When I'm teasing you it's not for you to actually cut off members of get raped by a stranger. It's the game. You get that, right?"

Hannibal seemed mortified. "I understand the play, Will."

"Then what? Each time a Dom tells you to shut up and take it, you do?"

Hannibal licked his lower lip, and Will realised he was missing a point.

"Would you have said yes to anyone else?" he asked. "To any other Dom?"

"I hoped I could satisfy you."

"You're not answering the question."

Hannibal lowered his eyes, and Will gently took his head in his hands again. "Is this about your Alpha?"

Hannibal froze. 

"Are you pushing yourself through this because you think you deserve to be punished for being alone? Or because—"  he had to maintain Hannibal's head as he was looking away "—or because you think that would somehow make them like you?"

Hannibal placed his hands over Will's shoulders to keep him at bay, actually interrupting their play by that tacit breaking of the Doms-are-off-limits rule. 

"Once" he said in a very low voice. "Once... I tried talking to him, and he said..." He looked down. "He doesn't find my that interesting."

"So you chase after any Alpha to _please_ find you interesting?"

Hannibal had a little smile. "Not _any_ Alpha" he stated, and Will remembered Hannibal found _him_ attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: whipping!
> 
> Congratulations to those of you who guessed what had happened (spoilers: no-one guessed, but you had all extremely interesting hypothesis anyways, it was like reading my own little fanfic, which I loved).
> 
> Here’s a second batch of guessing if you will: how will their whipping session go?  
> A/ Angsty (sorry Hannibal)  
> B/ Sexy (happy Hannibal)  
> C/ Hurty (well yes, obviously)
> 
> See you on Wednesday!


	15. The Handler: Whipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will’s session with Hannibal comes to an end. But not before a climax!

Will admired his art-work and smiled. 

Hannibal's wrists and ankles were now bound to the ceiling and floor by ropes that went through silver rings in the leather cuffs Will had him wear. He looked liked a long X, spread naked and checkered in red thanks to the magic of riding crops.

Bangs of hair were failing over his eyes, and he seemed tired, almost exhausted. _Beautiful_.

"Still okay up there?" Will asked half mockingly, shivering at the thought that this vulnerable body was entirely at his mercy. 

"I am."

Knowing glance. From the other side of the barrier, Hannibal appreciated how exhilarated the situation made his Dom.

"You know what?" Will said happily as he was coming to him, resting his wrists on the other's shoulders. "We're both grown ups, and I remarked you didn't need incentive to enjoy a good beating... what do you say we drop the act?"

Hannibal smiled. "I would need some clarifications."

"I meant that your favourite part isn't submitting, and my favourite part isn't humilation —but we both enjoy _the pain_."

Hannibal's eyelashes lowered while his smile widened. "Are you asking if we might simply _get to it_?"

"That is exactly what I am asking" Will whispered, mindful to lean in to get his breath over Hannibal's own mouth. "No insults, no demeaning, no hypocritical demands —just, _pain_."

"I would like that" Hannibal murmured, his words caressing Will's face in return.

Will shivered. 

"Great. I have a red snake here that I am _dying_ to put to good use" he said while going to the table to pick the small black and red whip. "Brand new. Well. I have tried it out obviously, but not on anything alive."

He went to present the gorgeously laced leather whip to his Sub, who scrutinised it with interest. "Remarkable."

"Isn't it?" Will sighed, stroking the souple rod lovingly with the tip of his fingers. 

Touching a whip was almost as pleasurable to him than using one.

He rose his eyes up mischievously. "Wanna try?"

Hannibal was making that fond face again, smiling in amusement. "I would love to be your first canvas."

Will swallowed, walked past him to reach his back where Hannibal would not be able to watch him hesitate. 

His heart ached. A sort of longing he could not explain.

He decided to shake it off by turning around abruptly and striking the other's bottom half.

The snake circled round his hips, embracing the stunned, contracting flesh, leaving a red line that Will went over to caress absentmindedly, humming in pleasure and doing his best to control the quivering of his hard member. 

One strike, already so close.

"How did you like it?" he whispered to Hannibal's ear.

Usually he would stay away from his prey, enjoy their suffering from afar, from _above_.

But with Hannibal he felt a sort of connection; the man enjoyed his pleasure, enjoyed giving him the opportunity to experience it, knew exactly _how good_ it felt. 

"I would say you can do worse" Hannibal playfully answered, though his voice came out slightly ragged. 

Will chuckled and backed away to hit him harder. 

The powerful thunder of a whip cracking in the air...

Hannibal kept quiet at first, almost still, but after a few blows he started letting out muffled gasps of pain, and his body contorted. 

Will's hair was now sticking to his forehead; he could feel himself sweat from the passion he was putting into it, almost blinded by desire.

He gave them a break and went around Hannibal to look into his disheveled face, satisfied to see the man was also extremely stiff where it mattered.

"Both at full mast" Will remarked, excited by the deep blush this brought to his Sub's neck and cheeks. "How are you liking it?"

"I am not certain I want it to stop" the older man answered in a ragged whisper. 

 _Me neither_ , Will thought regretfully.

He rose his hands to get Hannibal out of the thick leather collar he had him wear until now and discarded it on the floor.

He almost regretted giving the Omega a Beta-Blocking pill, disappointed at his lack of scent when he leaned in to press his lips on the side of his neck, right under the jaw.

Hannibal let out a startled moan, shocked at the intimacy, at the contact of these soft lips over the light budge of his pheromonal glands. 

 _This is not Omega play_ , Will reminded himself while backing away, forbidding himself to even graze the zone again. 

He felt so turned on this was definitely getting sexual, and he had not planned for it when rehearsing the scene.

"Ready for another round?'

"No I—"  

Hannibal looked gone, and Will suddenly remembered that he had recently gotten off to the word " _my_ " alone. 

For the first time he did seem downright flustered, full lips trembling over words he didn't quite manage to utter, his eyes looking so innocent in that disarray Will couldn't help but kiss him, curious what it would do to him. 

The other's moan trembled down his throat as Will swallowed it with delight, plunging fingers in Hannibal's hair and pulling it a little, running his hands against his bruised body to measure the heat discrepancies between beaten flesh and cooler skin. When his fingers reached the red pool of warmth his paddle had left behind Hannibal let out a deep, rumbling groan that sent a shiver down Will's spine. The younger man grabbed the other's cheeks firmly, pulling him closer, against his own groin, unable to control the sudden rutting of his hips and _needing_ for the other's body to stick to his and provide proper friction.

He didn't usually let go during sex, always alert and connected to the other's emotions; this once he only realised he had come when he found himself nuzzling Hannibal's neck, lightly nipping under his jaw in desperate search for the absent Omega scent it ought to have provided, still rubbing against him absentmindedly to get rid of the remnants of his recent orgasm. 

He had made a mess, too, although he wasn't alone in that, and he congratulated himself in the thorough health check he insisted on during negotiations. 

Maybe not a romantic thought; but this was anything but romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I haven’t writing much of the rest, so I can’t tell you when I’ll update more. 
> 
> Your comments made my day always, so thank you again for that :) For fun, how would you have this story continue?

**Author's Note:**

> I love opening AO3 and seing there’s a new comment in my box. Thanks in advances for the lovely baked muffins who do! (and to everyone who reads)


End file.
